Everyone needs oxygen
by Pianoninja
Summary: Just some Janny/pregnancy stuff really, mainly fluff, not really sure how to describe :) T rating purely for instances of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a random idea I had that I wrote whilst having to wait over and hour for a train. Probably won't be very long, four or five chapters at the most, as I already have about seven billion unfinished fics. Enjoy! Xx **

32 weeks;  
She was sat on the dark grey desk chair in her office, gently caressing the life inside her, which she had found to be a more frequent occurrence since she had first felt that kick a few months ago. Her nimble fingers running lightly over the spot where the child had just fidgeted and kicked her womb in the process. She started to feel a strange sensation dancing across her abdomen, it seemed to creep up on her slowly as she wasn't wholly aware of it to begin with but it soon became obvious that something wasn't quite right. She felt her heart rate quicken as the clinical side of her mind ran through each and every possibility of what could be happening, as though it was trying to frighten the more caring, human side of her. She pulled herself up slowly but found she needed the support of the desk in front of her to stand properly. It had become more of a pain now, quickening and darting to and fro across her body. She pressed her hand firmly into the edge of the desk and watched as her knuckles whitened. She was really quite scared now and a wave of relief hit her as the pain began to pass. Now suffering from nothing more than a dull ache she began to make her way towards the door. She had one person on her mind and as much a he annoyed her and as much as she knew he was going to panic she hoped he would make her feel better. With one hand placed gently on the enlarged bump of her stomach she made her way slowly onto the ward. She could feel the pain beginning to return again as though on a loop circuit, Mo spotted her walking towards the nurses station with a complexion almost matching the white wash walls and immediately was immediately concerned. She moved towards the consultant quickly but cautiously, so to avoid having her head bitten off by the red head's so called 'acid wit', but found herself quickening when she saw her face contort into one she could all but wish to unsee.  
"Jac?" The consultant looked up from the floor to see the concerned registrar staring back at her with a questionable expression and tried unsuccessfully to keep her cool.  
"...is it really that obvious..?" She joked trying to make light of the situation. Mo took no hesitation in taking the pregnant woman by the arm and leading her to the nearest chair  
"What Jac? What's going on?" She tried to keep her voice calm but both women knew what premature birth could been for the little girl inside Jac's womb. Her heart was still racing at ten to a dozen and she was panicking so much she wasn't even sure of the words to explain the situation.

Suddenly she stood up, deciding denial was the best way out of this  
"No...no no no, it's fine, nothing's happening...I'm-" she stuttered and paused as her stomach tensed once again and screwed her face up in pain. Mo was genuinely perturbed by the fear racing through the red head's bright green eyes and decided someone else was needed more than her. She heard Jac call behind her weakly as she walked away  
"Mo...where are you going?" She struggled to ignore the woman, knowing that she would only try to beg and plea with her.

She hurried towards the locker room only to be greeted in the doorway by her best friend on the other side. Dressed in scruffy jeans and a blue shirt he obviously wasn't planning on sticking around to wait for the mother of his child to offer her a lift home as normal. Panic stricken, Mo babbled  
"Jonny Mac! It's Jac she-" he interrupted her angrily  
"She's a blackmailing cow who uses everything people have and then dumps them much like you would an empty coffee cup? Yeah I know!" Mo looked back at the nurse in shock, rage and confusion,  
"What? Jonny Mac what are you-" he interrupted her again as he pushed past her onto the ward  
"Did you know she planned to have me on baby sitting duties while she fucks off to work everyday!?" Mo looked dumbfounded at this revelation  
"What? Jonny Mac, you don't understand - Wait. Who told you that anyway?" Jonny sighed in exasperation as she grabbed his arm and turned him round to look at her  
"It's all over the nurses grape vine Mo! She's a vile, selfish, manipulative cow and that baby will be lucky to-" he stopped as he turned the corner to leave the ward. At the edge of the nurses station he saw a very flustered looking Jac clinging to the edge of a table for dear life. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye and shot him a look which even she knew looked pathetic. He ran over to her with his heart in his mouth and every terrible thought rushing through his mind. She had tears dancing in the corners of her eyes, threatening to make their escape any moment and she looked so helpless.  
"Jonny..." She almost cried his name like a child discovering a lost parent "Jonny...I...I need you" that was something nobody thought they'd ever hear. In fact even now half the hospital don't believe it actually happened, but it did. In that moment when she was all alone, scared, vulnerable and with no idea what to do she actually acknowledged that she needed him. He looked back at her shaking body dumbfounded with shock and disbelief at what he'd just heard. As he stared at her the facade slipped more and let a tear fall free of it's fortress but she didn't have the strength to bat it away. "Jonny. Please. Help me."


	2. Chapter 2

He slid onto his knees quickly in front of her and tried to support her as much as possible under her arms to move backwards into the chair behind her. He whispered under his breath sternly to Mo, who was stood behind Jac holding the chair as she sat down,

"phone Mr Thompson now." She nodded, moved to the other side of the nurses station and hurriedly punched in the phone number from the list of departments in front of her. Jonny stayed kneeling and moved in front of her so he was straight in her line of sight "Jac?" He took hold of both her hands and spoke calmly and slowly to her. He could still feel his own heart pounding in his chest and suddenly felt his own clinical mind-set kick in, he placed two warm fingers on her cold neck, causing her to flinch away from him. He could feel her pulse racing as her body shook with panic and fear "Jac...try and slow your breathing down, you know panicking won't help either of you...Jac? Jac!" He watched as the consultant's eyelids drooped and she sloped backwards into her chair as she feel unconcious "Mo she's out! Get me a trolley!" As Mo ran off to find a trolley she bumped into a very flustered looking Mr T hurrying out of the lift with a pile of unorganized notes in one hand and a coffee in the other,

"nurses station!" Mo stated as she ran past him. He placed his bundle of things on the side of the desk and knelt down beside the consultant,

"Ms Naylor? Ms Naylor can you hear me?" he opened her eyes one at a time lightly with his finegrs then turned to Jonny "how long has she been unconcious?" The nurse ran his hand through his hair, showing the exhaustion on his face

"aah um, just now...she uuh...she was complaining of abdominal pain and...she... breathing was irregular and then she just...went..." a tear slid slowly down his face as the other man placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

Just then Mo came rushing round the corner, the pair lifted the red haired consultant up gently, Jonny supporting her bag and shoulders and Mr T slipped his arms under her legs, they placed her carefully on the trolley and hurried her into a nearby cubicle as she began to stir.

"Jac?" Jonny stroked her arm gently as her eyes fluttered in the bright lights. She could feel multiple hands on her arms and chest, attatching drips and wires, monitoring her body's every change and movement. As she came round she saw the nurse's concerned face leaning over her, "hey, you ok?" Her head was spinning and the words she was trying to say just weren't coming to her lips,

"Wh...wha..." suddenly she recalled a memory and threw her hands towards her stomach, sitting up suddenly. Mr T came into her view and pushed gently onto her shoulders,

"Ms Naylor, it's ok. Can you tell me what hapened?" Her eyes widened as she stared back at him, she searched the recesses of her mind as she looked around the room, wondering how she'd ended up there

"I...I don't..remember..." She bit her lip hard as she subconciously wrapped her arms around her ever expanding stomac. Jonny carefully slipped his arm around her shaking shoulders and whispered sweetly,

"it's ok...don't worry." She let her weary head relax into the perfect gap under his shoulder, as Mr T began to speak again.

"Okay Ms Naylor uh...I'm going to um..do a..um..an ultra sound just to see why you were experiencing the pain."

Mr T squeezed the clear gel onto her lower abdomen and began to wave the ultrasound probe around in circular motions, Jac slipped her fingers carefully round Jonny's hand and squeezed tightly. He returned the gesture as she turned her head closer into his chest and looked away from the screen. After a few moments of silence Mr T spoke once again

"okay well Baby looks to still be developing well and...from what I can see the hernia hasn't worsened any more and the lungs appear to developing as well as could be expected...uhh..." Jonny glared at the blurry screen in amazement, his daughter was still growing so big inside her Mummy's womb.

"Hello again you, have you been causing your Mummy trouble?" Jac couldn't help but laught at the nurse and give him a partially sarcastic look. "What!" he joined her in laughing and squeezed her tightly as she beamed back at him with her glowing smile "go on...look, she's ok." The consultant turned her head slowly to see her child and found herself smiling uncontrollably before her face dropped into confusion

"wait...so why...?" Mr T cut her off nervously,

"well...um, from what I can see there are no signs of labour and everything seems to be normal." He replaced the propbe back to the machine and handed her a tissue, "in all honesty it could have been a multitude of things...it is possible that it was the first signs of labour but it also likely it was just braxton hicks. Also we never really know how much endemitriosis can effect women in pregnancy so it's even possible that it could've been that..." Jac wiped her stomach and sat up slowly with Jonny's arm still wrapped around her, both him and Mr T could both see that something still wasn't right, she was obvioulsy still very pale and biting her bottom lip nervously. "Honestly, there's nothing to worry about...just go home now and anything happens or you're worried about anything then come in, I'm working all night so just..um call my office..." She nodded and smiled halfheatedly as Jonny helped her up off the bed, Mr T left and the pair stood for a moment in each other's arms.

"Right! You go and get your bag, I'll get changed and i'll come and get you from your office" he kissed her gently on the head and watched her like a parent keeping an eye on a child as she walked to her office.


End file.
